Secrets
by chocolateluver225
Summary: A girl named Kate has horrible dreams and she doesn't know what to do because whatever happens in the dream happens in the future!  hope u like. its my first story and please review! btw i dont think it has a point to it:
1. The dream

I was walking through the forest and I saw someone or something but I couldn't really tell what it was or who it was but all I knew was that half of me wanted to run away and half of me wanted to see what was there. Suddenly, that thing I was looking at from a distance, came right at me and I woke up breathing heavily!

The next morning, I decided to go for a walk after breakfast. When I got downstairs, I noticed that my parents had gone to work because no one was at home. After I ate my breakfast, I decided to walk around the lake.

When I got to the lake I saw that there was a Tim Horton's close by and since I was really cold, I walked over to it and bought myself a french vanilla. I didn't really want to go outside in the cold so I decided to drink my french vanilla at Timmy's.

While I was sitting there drinking my coffee, I started to think about my dream and what it meant. I was still thinking when I realized that someone came and sat in front of me. I looked up and saw a guy sitting there with his coffee, smiling.

He said, "hi"

"hi"

"I'm Sam. What's your name?"

"I'm Kate."

"So what are you doing sitting here all alone?" he said.

"Umm, drinking french vanilla and thinking." I replyed.

"Oh.."

Then there was an awkward silence and I was looking at him, since he was sitting right in front of me and I literally had no other choice! I noticed that he had gray eyes and he was actually really cute.

Then I said, "Umm, I kind of have to leave...soo...umm...byee"

It was really awkward because I didn't even know him and he was talking to me!

"oh well, umm..where were you going?"

"I am going for a walk..want to join me?"

"Sure."

We left Tim Horton's and walked around for a while telling each other about ourselves. After about an hour, I left to go home because I had a lot of homework to do.

When I got home, I turned on my laptop but instead of working i fell asleep and had the same dream again but this time, I saw the thing! It was...Sam!


	2. The dream in action

I woke up in the middle of the night thinking. But this time I wasn't thinking of what that thing was or could be, instead I was thinking about how and why it was Sam. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't because I was afraid to have the same dream again...

I woke up and realized the second time I fell asleep, I didn't dream about anything. I was really relieved that I wouldn't have to see Sam's face again but some part of me, deep down inside, still wanted to see him.

Since it was the winter break, and nobody was home again, I decided to go for a walk again this morning. But, this time I wanted to try and find the place in my dream and so far all I know for sure is that it takes place in a forest. So I decided to walk to the closest forest.

When I got there I didn't bother entering it because I was too scared to go alone so went back and walked all the way to my friend's house. Her name was Jenny. Jenny was my age and we both were best friends ever since kindergarten. I still didn't tell her about my dreams because I thought it would freak her out. But I was going to tell her today and take her with me to the forest to help me get rid of these dreams or find the meaning of the dream. You know if it meant anything!

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What brings you here so early?" she said.

"Oh nothing really..hey umm can we go inside i need to talk to you about something really important" I replyed.

"I see..well come in then!"

Jenny's house was really nice and big. Her room was even better! The color of her room was blue and it had many posters and pictures but mostly pictures of us and our other friends. Since I went there so often, her house was like a second home to me!

We grabbed some snacks to eat then went upstairs to her room to talk and eat.

"So Katie what was it that you wanted to tell me so bad?"

"Well, i've kind of been having these dreams about me being in a forest with something or someone and then before I could get a good look at that thing it just comes right at me and I wake up breathing heavily."

"Oh, well you know umm...it can be just a nightmare..."

"No! You don't understand i'm having the same dream over and over again! and last night's dream was kind of different.."

"Ohh..well how about you tell me what was different then we'll figure out what to do kay?"

"Kay. Well last night's was different because there was something added to it, I saw the 'thing's' face. It was some guy I met yestorday at Tim Hortans!"

"OH! Was he cute?"

Really that was her answer? I knew that she was just trying to cheer me up but can't she take this seriously? "You know you could be a little supportive! Like i'm going through a lot." I said.

"oh i'm sorry...well umm you know his name? Did he tell you?" she asked.

"Ya, its Sam something..i don't know the last name."

"Hmm...Sam...hmm...I think I might know him."

"Really? Well forget that for now but I have a plan. We should go to the forest, you know where my dream takes place, and see what I cna remember or imgaine or something when I go there. You know? Like they do on tv!" i laughed.

"Kay, lemme just grab my jacket."

When we got there, I tried to find out what everything meant but I just couldn't and as I was scanning the place, I saw Sam! What was he doing here? Was he here to attack me just like in my dream? But whatever reason it was, I was not going to let him see me so I quickly but quietly walked over to Jenny and whispered everything to her. So we both decided to watch him from a distance. I felt like a stalker but what else could I have done? Drawn attention to myself by running away and accidently tripping or stepping on to stick?

Suddenly, I heard a noise and I saw Sam turn back. I thought he saw me but I noticed he looked beyond me like he could see an angel or something! So just in case there was nothing dangerous behind me, I turned back to look. I didn't see anything but I had a feeling that someone or something was there and was watching me!

I turned back and I saw that Jenny had disappeared! I was freaking out and suddenly, without any warning Sam came diving at me!

"OWWW!" I exclaimed as we both rolled down the hill holding on to each other, not willing to let go!

As soon as we stopped niether of us let go and he said, "i'm sorry if I hurt you. It's just that there was something behind you and it was about to attack you so without even warning you I came to the rescue!"

As I laughed I said, "well thank you so much. Now will you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry" he said and got up and helped me up too.

As we walked side by side I decided to tell him about my dream and how what happended right now happened in my dream too but not the falling down part.

"Oh, well umm...I was here because I had a bad feeling about something and just felt like I had to be here. Sorry if I scared you."

"No, its okay."

I had totally forgotten about Jenny until she appeared out of nowhere with some guy following right behind.

So now I get it, Sam was rushing towards me because he wanted to save me from something that could've hurt me! So, I didn't need to be afraid of him anymore! But I kept wondering who that guy was with Jenny. I mean it's not like her to find some guy in the forest and walk side by side with him! Hmmm...


	3. The note

When I got home that day, I was so happy to find out that Sam didn't want to hurt me but he was trying to save me! As I was thinking about what happend that day someone rang the doorbell. I walked over to the door and opened it. There I saw Jenny.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't we drop you home?" I said. Then suddenly I noticed her carrying a sleeping bag and I realized that she wanted to stay over.

"Oh, nothing. Umm can I sleepover this weekend? My parents are out of town and I didn't want to stay home alone!"

"Kay, let me just call my parents and let them know. So come in."

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"At work."

I called up my parents and said, "Hey um Jenny is going to stay over for the weekend because her parents are out of town. Is that okay?"

"Yes it is and remember to lock up because we won't be here all weekend either!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, we're sorry but there's a lot of work to do so lock up okay?"

"Kay. night love you."

"Love you too honey."

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Apperantly my parents are away on buisness the whole weekend! So we're alone here!"

"Oh well then I should've just stayed at my house lol."

"Haha lol I know but at least we're together."

"Ya. Wanna order pizza?"

"Sure." I said as I grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza number and ordered our pizza.

We decided to sit in the tv room and talk for a while. She started off saying, "So, how do you like Sam?"

"What? What do you mean? I don't like him that way! I just like him as a friend I mean."

"hmhm...Well okay so you don't find him cute or anything?

"I said we're just friends!" Even though I said that, I was thinking about him in a non-friend way! "Anyways, I wanted to ask you, who was that guy you found in the jungle?" I asked.

"Oh him. Well um...he's this guy I saw watching us in the forest and I went over to him and we started talking. He's a really nice guy you know." she said smiling.

We talked some more and after about 40 mins., someone rang the doorbell and I went to get the door. I opened it and gave the pizza delivery guy money and took the pizza. We ate pizza and we were watching a scary movie and the door bell rang and we both screamed and looked at each other and laughed! I went to open the door and I saw no one there! I quickly took a step outside and looked around and went inside and **locked** the door. Jenny then asked, "Who was it Katie?"

"I don't know there was no one there when I opened the door! I think that someone was playing nicky-nicky-nine door."

"Oh. Well then let's get back to our movie."

"Kay." I replyed but kept looking back at the door while I made my way back to the couch.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again and this time Jenny and I, both went to see who it was. We opened the door and saw no one. Jenny and I got really scared and pissed so we went inside and then again the doorbell rang! This time I grabbed the keys to the house and we went outside and I locked the door so that Jenny, I , and whoever was playing these stupid pranks were outside together. We were extreamly scared but we had to know who was doing this.

"I think we should go back inside Katie." Jenny whispered.

"No, I have to know who's doing this-" Suddenly Sam and the guy from the forest jumped out in front of us and we screamed like there was no tomrrow!

"HAHAHA!" Sam and the other guy laughed.

We were still trying to catch our breathes and I said, "OMG YOU SCARED US! WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?"

"We're sorry. We saw you guys watching a scary movie through the window and this prank came in mind we're really sorry for trying to scare you." He apologised and added, "Really." when he saw the doubt in our eyes. We invited them inside and they said sure.

"We're watching scary movie, so you guys are gonna have to watch it since you guys scared us and what were you guys doing here anyways?"

"Kay. Well we were umm..you know..." Sam stuttered.

"Well what he's trying to say is that we wanted to see you guys and by the way my name is Mike."

"Hi Mike! I'm Kate." I said. I didn't want to ask why Sam wanted to see me becuase that would just be a stupid question! But Mike said "**we**" wanted to see you guys so that ment it wasn't just Sam who wanted to see me it was also Mike who wanted to see Jenny but how'd they know that she was here with me? So I asked, "How'd you guys know that Jenny was here too?"

"Well we Jenny actually called me and told me not to come over because she was homealone and she wasn't going to stay there so she was going to go over to your house." Mike answered.

"Oh well okay. Let's get back to the movie." I played the movie and we started watching it and there was this extreamly scary part that came up and I burried my face in Sam's chest and then quickly retreated! Sam didn't seem to care but it was an awkward moment.

A couple of minutes later I fell asleep. I knew I was dreaming because I was watching two people fight over something and I was hiding behind a bush. It was like my previous dream because I couldn't see their faces and I couldn't hear them speak but I knew they were fighting because what appeared to be a girl figure pushed the other person who looked like a guy. Again I wanted to barge in their conversation but something held me back and I tried and tried but I just couldn't break free!

Next morning I woke up and found myself asleep on my bed. I got up after a few minutes to look around the house for Jenny and found her asleep in the guest bedroom. I didn't want to disturb her so I closed the door to the bedroom and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was done, I went downstairs to check if there was anything to eat and if there wasn't, I would wait until Jenny was awake and we'd go together.

I was right, there was no food! Instead I got an apple and went to the family room to watch some t.v. When I got there, I saw Mike and Sam sleeping on the sofa's! I didn't want to turn on the t.v. and wake them up so I went to my room and turned on my laptop. I was checking my email when my window flew open. I looked at it and turned my attention back to the laptop. Suddenly, something came flying in my room! I walked over to it and saw that it was a note wrapped around a rock! It said, 'MEET ME AT CHAPTERS. 5PM. COME IF U WANNA KNOW Y UR HAVING THE **DREAMS**! AND COME ALONE OR ELSE!' I was so freaked! But I really wanted to know about the dreams so I decided to go. I checked the time and it was 11:00 am. I still had 6 hours.

I started working again but I couldn't concentrate because the whole time I was thinking about my dream and who the person could be that knew about my dreams. But I was mostly concerned about the person who knew about my dreams! The only person who knew was Jenny and I doubt that she was the one sending me this because last time I checked, she was asleep in the guest room! She couldn't have gone downstairs that quickly without making a sound on our squeaky floor-boards and then have had time to write and throw that rock and anyways I recognize her writing! I have known her for **so** **many years!**

I looked around and saw that I was making my way to Jenny's house when I heard voices in the backyard. I slowly made my way back there and as I tried to call out Jenny's name, I just couldn't! That's when I was dreaming! I wanted to break out of my dream because I was tired of dreaming things that could have a meaning/secret behind them. As I made my way to the backyard, something grabbed me from behind and pulled me back! I woke up with a feeling that I was being watched and when I lifted my head, I heard my door close! Who could it be?Who was watching me sleep? Did the person know about the note or about my dreams?


	4. what the note means

I was going to Chapters to meet the person who threw the rock through my window. When I was about to leave I noticed that everyone was still asleep! I mean how long can they sleep? Oh well! I'm not going to wake them up. Whatever!

I went inside and I got a text from a blocked number saying, 'Come to the very back until you see a guy with a halloween mask on.' So I did what the text told me to. I went all the way to the back and saw a guy with a scary mask on. I guess the person didn't want me to know who it was, I wonder why? What if this was just a prank? But I didn't care! I just wanted answers. The guy was sitting on a table and guestured me to sit down. I sat down and asked, " How do you know about my dreams? The only person I told is Jenny!"

" Well I know a lot of other things about you so this is just a minor thing." He answered.

"You still didn't answer my question! And your such a stalker!" I whisper-yelled. I was so surprised to hear how much he knew about me and I didn't even know who he was!

"Well you're having those dreams because you have a gift. That means you can-"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? HUH? YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THIS IS A GIFT? IT DOESN'T HAVE TO MEAN ANYTHING!" I interupted him.

"STOP YELLING! AND let me finish before you say anything else! Understand?" He asks.

I nod and he continues. "Well as I was saying you have a gift! That means you can tell the future. You had a dream about being in a forest right? And what happend? You went to the forest and what happend in your dream happend there right? Listen to me, you can dream about the future and this could be a curse and a gift." I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do or say so I just nodded and continued listening.

After an hour, I finally understood that all this gift, curse whatever nonsense wasn't a joke because the man had the same dreams and they came true and as far as he knew there's only the two of us who have these abitlities! 2 hours ago I would **NEVER** have believed this but I guess the guy's telling the truth. But that still doesn't explain how he knows that I have these dreams or how he know's anything about me! "waiit a minute! You still haven't told me how you know **soo** much about me!"

"Well I've been watching you but that isn't important right now! The important thing is that there are people watching us and listening to us and they want to use us for their own benefit or possibly kill us if we don't do what they say!"

"Kill us? Use us? This doesn't make sense!"

"Listen i'll text you but you gotta go back now okay?"

"But I still have a lot of questions!" But as I said that he was already gathering his things. He left and I sat there thinking and then my phone rang and I saw that Jenny was calling.

"Hey Katie! Where are you? We're all worried sick!"-"Hey Katie! Yeah it's true we're all worried and Jenny was planning on calling the police becuase of the broken window in your room! What happened are you alright? We thought someone kidnaped you! Well actually Jenny thought so but when I saw the window, I thought someone kidnapped you.." The first voice was Jenny. Obviously! And the second voice was obviously Sam.

"Yeah. Hey. Sorry I got you all worried for no reason. I mean when I left I saw you all sleeping-and man you guys sleep a lot!"

"HAHAHA! Yeah. I guess. But where are you?" asked Sam in a concerned tone.

"Oh. Um. I'm at Chapters. You know buying a book for myself."

"Oh well, alright. Come back soon! I miss you...I mean we all miss you! Bye!" Then he hung up. What was that about? I think he likes me yaay! Well I guess I have to buy a book now. So I looked around in the teen section and I found Halo by Alexandra Adornetto. The cover was pretty interesting so I decided to read the back. Well I was going to do that anyways but whatever. The back said 'Three angels are sent by Heaven to bring good to a world falling under the influence of darkness: Gabriel, the warrior; Ivy, the healer, and Bethany, the youngest and most human. They work hard to conceal their luminous glow, their superhuman powers, and their wings. Then Bethany meets Xavier Woods, and the two are unable to resist their attraction to each other. But the angels' mission is urgent, and the dark forces are threatening. Will love ruin Bethany or save her?' Hmm...that seems interesting. Guess I'm going to buy this book.

When I got home, I saw that everyone was watching tv. As I walked in the room everyone looked at me like I was supposed to be dead! I said, "Well heey guys..! I bought a new book."

"Really? Which one?" asked Jenny.

"Halo." I replyed back.

"Oh. Let me see the back." she said. I took out the book and handed it to her, she read quietly and I looked around the room while I went to sit down. I noticed that only Sam was missing. Where'd he go?

"Hey Jenny? Where's Sam?"

"Oh Sam. He had to go meet someone at the library. So he left like 10mins ago."

"Oh alright."

"Kate? What happened to your bedroom window?"

"Umm...well I don't know? Maybe it happened after I left. What did happen to the window? Did it like break or something?"

"Yeaah! It's broken! You should get it fixed before your parents come home."

"Mhmm.." I replyed. We all just sat there watching tv and I read Halo. It's a really good book. But all I thought about well argued about in my mind was that if Sam liked me or not.

After about an hour there was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. When I opened the door I couldn't say anything! At the door stood Sam and some next girl he had his arm around!

**A/N Well what did you think? I don't think the ending was that good but yeaah:) S&S!:D**


End file.
